


The Finale Days

by nayafanatic



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: Its the year 2022 and there is no more outside, there is no more sunshine. All there is war. The Koreans are starting to gain control of America which nothing more than rubble and debris. Everyone just wants to survive these final days of the war. Survive the bombings, the raids, the solders who are out for blood. Kat and Adena just want to survive.





	1. Shaking

Year: 2022

"Adena baby! Be careful." Kat said as she caught Adena in her arms as she stumbled through some of the rubble of the old building they were near. They were outside searching for anything they could really. These days of the war things have been a lot more dangerous, Kat and Adena are taking a huge risk even being outside during the day time when they could be seen. The could easily be ambushed or kidnapped or robbed for anything they have on them.

"I'm sorry Azizim." Adena said looking up at Kat, she started to smile softly as she took in Kat's beauty. Even in through these rough days, even in the most stressful moments she always finds a way to look so... so captivating. Kat chuckled softly "babe, your staring," she said smiling. Adena chuckled softly and shrugged, "Isnt that what I am supposed to?" She said as they continued to walk along side of the old building. Kat nodded softly, she bent down next to a pile of rubble and began to brush away some of the debris as she pick the pile apart. 

Adena bent down across from her and helped her rummage through the pile. "Its not much here." Kat said as she sighed softly. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. These days were getting harder and harder by the second. The shelter is dwindling in supplies and they needed food and more medicine. Adena noticed the worried look on Kat's face. She was usually the brave one, the one that never lost faith and to see the way Kat looked right now, so hopeless, it worried Adena. 

Adena kneeled down next to Kat and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hey," Adena said as she grabbed Kat's chin gently. "Were going to be okay, you know that right?" Adena said in her think Persian accent as she stared into Kat's big brown eyes. Kat smiled, Adena had given her a bit hope, maybe they can survive in this wasteland called america, maybe they could even grow old together. Kat nodded softly at Adena's words, she leaned in placed a chaste kiss on her lips. They both pulled away as the wind began to blow a bit rough which blew dust everywhere. They both closed their eyes while the dust blew every where, Adena left out a soft cough. "We should really get back to base, the suns going down soon." Kat said standing up as she took Adena's hand in hers. "So, all in all what did we find today?" Kat said as she turned to Adena. Adena stopped walking and pulled the bag off her shoulder. " We've got a can of tuna, a.." Adena was interrupted by someone shouting. 

Kat gasped softly as she grabbed Adena's forearm. The shouting was coming from a man who was running with his daughter, they were being chased by the fleet. A group of Army men that are sent out to scavenge for workers and materials. Those were their rules but they did'nt always follow them. Kat quickly pulled a stunned behind the crumbling brick wall off the building sliding further inside. They kneeled down next to a window and tilted there heads bit so they could peek out of it. They watched as the man continued to scream,

"No! Please, shes only 7! Don't take her!"

He said as he tumbled backwards and onto the ground, the man began to cry as was his daughter. The soldiers got out of their truck and began to speak. Kat and Adena couldn't hear what the Fleet were saying but they knew what was going to happen. 

One of the members of fleet roughly ripped the mans daughter out his arms as the others held him back. The child was screaming as the man continued to resist. The fleet pushed him on the ground and readied their guns. Kat could see that Adena was physically shaking at this point. They both moved away from the window and put their backs gently against the wall as sound of rapid gun shots fired through the hair. 

Kat grabbed Adena and pulled he close to her chest as Adena continued to shake. She began to lightly cry. "Baby, baby its ok. We have to be quiet though but were ok." Kat assured Adena as she lightly kissed the top of her Hijab that she still wore. Even through out the war, Adena would never give up on her faith. Kat laced her fingers with Adena and kissed it repeatedly. Adena nodded softly as her shaking began to simmer. 

Adena sighed softly and closed her eyes, laying her head in the crook of Kat's neck. They sat like that in silence for what seemed like days but was only about an hour. Kat had even thought Adena had fallen asleep. She nudged Adena softly, "Dena, I think its clear, but we got to move quick okay baby?" Kat said as helped her girlfriend from the grown. she readied her gun, as did Adena. Kat held it in her hand the whole time, to be ready. They had to be ready. 

Adena grabbed the brown woven bag with their belongings in it and they started to make their way, making sure to avoid the body of the man. The Journey back to the base was quiet, Kat's pretty sure it was because Adena was in her head, thinking about what happened. Though Kat understood, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Even now Neither one of them wanted to believe that this was their reality. 

\---

Year: 2019  
Date: February 6

Kat was frantically running around the apartment throwing anything she could in her extra bag. She's called Adena numerous times, with each time going straight to voicemail. She tried once more getting the same message. "Shit!" she said throwing her phone. Kat could not believe this was actually happen, 'Is this really happening?' she thought to her self. 

About and hour a go an alert sent to her phone notifying her that numerous states in the america were currently under attack and New York was one them. The alert said to stay inside and protect yourself at all cost. North Korea had been in the news for months but no one thought they would ever actually attack. As the days went on things got more serious and both Kat and Adena new they had to prepare. 

Kat jumped and let out a frantic scream as she heard a thundering boom echo from somewhere that obviously wasn't to far from where she was. She started to panic as tears trickled down her face. 'Where in the hell was Adena?' is all she could think about. "Kat! Kat!" She heard Adena yell as she opened their apartment door. "Adena!" Kat gasp as she ran into Adena's arms and began to cry softly. "Im safe love, i'm safe." Adena said as another book echoed, sounding even closer this time. They both jumped and looked at each other. Kat was clutching Adena's forearm with her tightest grip. "We have to go now." Kat said breathing heavily as they both continued to grab their bags packed with their survival items. Food, flashlights, water and ect, they took their items and were on their way. They went into the closest stairwell and started to make their way down and out the building. 

they took their items and were on their way. They both ran down the hall hand in hand as they swiveled between other civilians who wee also trying to flee. 

People were running in and out of their apartments, screaming, crying. These were the reactions that you would expect from anyone in this situation. They ran past the apartment of Betty Goldsmith. One of their only neighbors that Kat remotely cared about. The women had become like a grandmother to the girls. She would invite them over for tea, make them sweets, give them advice when one of them was sick, and even knit them blankets and sweaters. Kat stopped in her tracks. 

"Kat? What are you doing? We have to go!" Adena said heavily as she started wide eyed at kat, tugging on her arm. "I have to go see if Mrs.Goldsmith is ok." Kat stared at Adena and Adena stared right back. A women ran down the hallway with her son and two backpacks pushing right past the girls almost knocking Adena down but they didn't blame her for not using her manners at a time like this. Adena reblanced her self and looked at Kat. " Okay, okay but we have to be fast. We don't know when the next bomb is going to drop or where." Kat nodded as she tried to open the door but it had been locked. 

"Mrs.Goldsmith!" Kat shouted as she pounded on the door. There was no response. Kat looked at Adena "back up," she instructed Adena. Adena nodded and listened. She backed up as did Kat. Kat put her foot up and kicked it open. "damn." Adena said under her breath as she raised her eyebrows. Kat practically ran from room to room looking for Mrs.Goldsmith, finding her in the one place she thought she wouldn't. In bed, reading a book. Adena followed Kat into the older women's bed room and gasp slightly. She hadnt expected the old women to be so calm, if you only had her to look at, you wouldn't never guess that there we bombs dropping outside. 

Kat blinked frantically, as if she was trying to understand if she was really seeing what she was seeing. "Mrs.Goldsmith? What are you doing?" Kat said shaking her head and grabbing the women some shoes. "We have to go, Adena and I, we already have a plan set up, and-" 

"I'm not going with you sweetie, i'm fine right here." Mrs.Goldsmith said interrupting Kat. She grabbed the shoes that Kat had picked up and set them down near her bed. "You and Adena get out of here, i'll be fine." She said as calmly as ever. Kat and Adena were both confused. "You're staying? Here?" Adena said as she furrowed her eyebrows in shock. 

Another bomb dropped, screams were heard from outside and inside. 

"Y-you cant stay here, w-what do you mean you're staying here?" Kat said stuttering as her eyes teared up. Kat had always had more of an attachment to the older women than Adena. She really was like family. 

"I'm old dear. I've lived my life and if this is how it ends, than so be it. I'm almost 87, I'd never survive out there." The old women smiled softly and shook her head, making her self comfortable in her bed once again. "I've down enough in my life time, i'd traveled the world, I met amazing people, I did so many amazing things and i'm grateful for it all."

The old women beckoned both of the girls towards her. She kissed them both on the cheek and gave them a tight squeeze. She smiled softly, "Now shoo, please leave me to my reading. I'll be alright." Kat still couldn't wrap her hand around it. She couldn't wrap her head around anything at this point. 

Adena swallowed the lump in her throat and tugged on Kat's arm. "We cant make her go, but we have to leave now." Adena said firmly as she looked at the old women and nodded. Kat nodded as tears ran down her face, they both quickly made their way out of the apartment and shut the door back best they could. They had to stick to their plan, they had to if they wanted even the smallest chance of survival. With that, they made their way down he stairwell pushing through the crowd of people. As the exited the building, they looked up at the sound of fighter jets and saw the red tint in the sky.

It was here. 

The war was actually here.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut. (:

Kat and Adena arrive back to the base. An old brick house that sits on top of small, overlooking what is now somewhat of a waste land. When they first found this house on the outskirts of New York, it wasn't something you would really want to call a home. It had holes in the walls, missing walls even. There were broken windows, floor boards missing and a smell... coming from the basement. Even with all the downs, this old brick house was all they had left. So, they built it up as much as they could. With the help of their friends of course. They could have never built the huge barrier around the house without Richards or Jane. Before the war, Kat would have never guess tiny Jane would be one of the biggest helps in building their base up. Alex and Sutton helped more with the inside, patching up holes with left over pieces of wood, and helping board of windows. Then there was Jacqueline and Husband, they met up with the group about a year after the war started and since then have been seen as the leaders of the base. 

They've also been open to taking in people who were in need. Those people also came with their Perks. There was Rosalyn, who had was doctor before the war broke out. She was tall with a lean figure and a chestnut skin tone. Along with Rosalyn came her daughter, 10-year-old Ava. Ava at very curly hair pattern, but besides that she looked like a spitting image of her mother. 

Alana was also new to the group, she became part of it more recently. Alana is and Engineer who is an Average height, she has a light olive skin tone with jet black hair the flows down to the bottom of her back. She more a curvy figure and you could tell from first sight that she was Asian descent. All together the group has become something of a tight knit family. They had each other’s back no matter what. 

"Hey, Dena," Kat said before Adena got the chance to open the Gate of the barrier surrounding their base. Adena looked back towards Kat with tired eyes. She couldn't help but smile softly when she saw Kat was standing with her arms open. She walked over into Kats arms and felt them wrap around her. She wrapped her arms around Kat and sighed softly. Being held by Kat was one of the last things she had that she loved. She could be wrapped in her arms for the rest of her life if she was ever given the choice. Kat squeezed her lightly and looked at her. "You're such a dork." Adena said in her thick Persian accent, she chuckled softly. Kat nudge her playfully as she took her hand and did the secret knock on the gate. Three knocks towards the top, two towards the bottom, then one in the middle. This knock was incorporated so anyone in the group would always know who was trying to enter. 

Sutton and Alana both help open the heavy door of the gate allowing the girls in. "Damn." Sutton said breathing a bit heavily. "I really don't remember that gate being so heavy." she chuckled and smiled. Sutton always tried to keep everyone in a chirpy mood, which was hard to do when things were they way they were, though she would never leave you alone until she made you smile. "You guys took for," Sutton said grunting as she closed the gate back. "fricken ever!" She said as it shut and locked. Sutton looked at them both and smiled, "So did Kadena find anything?" 

"Sutton." Kat laughed, "that sounds so stupid, please don't." She said as she playfully rolled her eyes as she walked into the brick house. "Hey I actually like it," Adena said following Kat inside. They walk into a green walled living area where the light is flickering. This is the room where they meet, and they discuss different strategies and plans from time to time. Kat sat down on the old plaid couch along one of the walls. 

"Yeah, I'm totally down with the name, its a little funky you know?" Alana said as she said on the floor in front of the couch, watching as Adena started to pull what they found out of the bag. 

"See! Everyone loves the name." Sutton said clapping her hands. "I'm amazing." She shrugged and sat next to Kat. Adena was listing the Items off to Alana as Kat turned to look at Sutton. "So, how's Jane doing? She any better?" Kat said raising her eyebrows with slight concern. Jane had been sick for about two weeks now, and it wasn't looking good. Sutton sighed softly and looked down. She than looked at Kat and stood up and grabbed her hand. "Cmon, I'll .. We'll just go see her." Kat furrowed her brows and bit and nodded. She looked back at Adena. "I'll be back in a few babe." Adena looked at her and nodded. She knew this was hard on Kat. Jane, Sutton, and Kat had been quite the trio, for a long time. She wasn't sure Kat was ready to let that go.

Sutton guided Kat threw the kitchen out the backdoor and outside to the medical tent. They walked over to see Rosalyn who was wearing plastic gloves and a micky mouse medical mask, hovered over Jane. Kat could tell by the looks of Jane that she wasn’t doing good. She was doing bad. Really really bad. Kat walked closer and she could see that she was purposefully sweating and head a yellowish tent to her skin. 

"Hey Tiny Jane." Kat said as Rosalyn stopped her from walking to close. "She may be contagious as this point." Rosalyn said firmly and both Kat and Sutton nodded their heads, they sight of Jane, looking the way she did brought tears to their eyes. "Hey, guys." Jane coughed slightly and groaned. She leaned over to the bucket next to her and immediately started to vomit. Sutton turned around and Kat scrunched her face up. Jane was vomiting up bile and blood, this was definitely not good. Both Kat and Sutton asked Rosalyn about Jane's situation and her diagnosis. Rosalyn said that Jane has a high fever and that she'd had been trying to cool the fever down all day but nothing seems to be working and things don't look to good. Kat and Sutton took the information rather well as they saw it was coming, it was still tough to deal with. Both Kat and Sutton felt like crying, breaking down but they had to stay strong, for each other. 

The night took over the sky as the sun went down and Adena and Kat were cuddled in the corner of their bedroom in the back of the house. They were on their bed which was only a mattress on the floor with a couple of blankets, some people in these times didn’t even have this so they were grateful.

"Well hopefully she will get better, although it is hard to keep her cool in this summer weather." Adena said as she removed her Hijab and began to fold it. Her hair falling just a little past her shoulders. She than looked at Kat with longing brown eyes. Kat sighed back and leans against the wall. She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. “I, I don’t think so this time Dena.” Kat told her trying not to get chocked up. Tears started to stream slowly from the corner of her eyes. “ I-I don’t think s- shes gunna’ be mkay.” Kat said trying her best to pronounce each word. 

Seeing Kat like this broke Adenas heart. She’s seen Kat at her lowest points before but that never made it hurt any less. She grabbed Kats face, so they were making eye contact. Adena wiped her tears away, like Kat always did for her. She talked softly “You will get through this Kat, you will.” She said as Kat began to nod softly stifling her cries. “Okay?” Adena said trying to comfort her. Kat nodded with teary eyes, Adena placed a firm reassuring kiss on Kats lips. 

The kiss became slow and more relaxed. Kat always loved when she and Adena could spend time like this together. Unhurried and languid kisses. Kat grabbed Adena’s waste and swiftly pulled her into her lap without missing a beat. Adena wrapped her arms around Kats neck as she slid her tongue against Kats bottom lip seeking entrance, their tongues began to fight for dominance. Kat started to glide her hands from Adena’s waist and up the back of her shirt, they were both breathing heavily but Kat could sense Adena start to breath a bit heavier when she slid her hands from her Adena’s back to her breast. 

Adena broke the kiss and leaned her head back slowly. Kat crept her face closer and began to pepper kiss’s on Adena’s neck. She could hear the way Adena was trying to suppress her moan with each slow kiss on her neck. The noise Adena was making sounded like little whines that grew louder as Kat began to swirl her tongue on the spot she knew made Adena lose her mind. Nothing turned Kat on more than seeing Adena the way she was now. Kat began to squeeze tenderly on Adena’s Breast with her left hand letting it slip underneath her bra, while Kat’s right hand began to slide somewhere a little lower. 

“Kat.” Adena said breathlessly as she let out a soft moan, it felt like her body was on fire and the heat was coming directly from her center. She closed her eyes as Kat pinched her hardened nipple between her fingers. With her tongue still on Adena’s neck, Kat was just about to unbutton Adena’s pants when Kat heard a loud Males voice that they had not recognized. “Mmm, wait babe, did you hear that?” Kat said as she pulled away from Adenas neck and furrowed her eyebrows. 

Adena had a bit of a confused look on her face, the only thing she had heard was her moans filling the room and her heart about to thump out of her chest. Kat slowly slide form under Adena and stood up, getting off the bed carefully. “Shh, listen.” Kat said as they both heard the Voice this time, and more of them. 

“Give us all of your Medicine and bandages now!” They both heard the voice scream from the front. “Oh my god we’re being raided. Grab the guns Dena.” Kat said firmly and in a hurry, she had no Idea what was going on in the front of the house, but it wasn’t going to end pretty. Adena nodded quickly in shock, images from what happened earlier quickly began to cloud her mind as she grabbed the two hands guns. She gave one to Kat and nodded as she tried not to panic. They’d be raided before, but it never went in their favor. 

Kat looked at Adena and nodded. “Stay calm and follow my lead.” Kat was always the dominant one in situations like this, she was strong and fierce, she always kept her no matter what. It was something Adena heavily admired about Kat. Her beautiful, fierce Kat. 

They both slowly opened the bedroom door and crept down the hallway not making a sound. “You’re not taking any of it!” Richard yelled point a gun at the two men. Kat slowly looked around the corner, so she could see what was going on. The men were both dressed in black, with bandanas covering their faces. They were pointing their guns, ready in case anyone moved. 

“Shit.” Kat whispered underneath her breath. Thankfully they men hadn’t known that the medical tent was out back, then they would really have something to worried about. She leaned back against the wall and looked at Adena. “There are two men, they’re both wearing black and they’re armed.” Kat said whispering to Adena. “Remember to follow my lead, when I say shoot, shoot.” Kat looked at Adena with her eyebrows raised. “Okay baby?” Adena nodded in response, it was all she could do, she was never good in these situations even after all this time. But she knew she had to hold it together. 

“Give them to us!” The first man screamed. “We need them!” 

“Well so do we! And you’re not getting a single thing.” Richard said firmly as he began to Aim his gun. “Leave now, or you’re not gonna’ like how this turns out.” Richard said breathing heavily, Kat hadn’t noticed that Sutton was behind him, cowering.

“if you don’t give them to use, where just going to have to take them.” The second man said as he placed his finger on the trigger. 

Kat jumped out from behind the wall along with Adena. “Shoot Adena!.” Kat yelled as the men seemed stunned, one of them pulled the trigger as did both Kat and Adena. 

There were loud bangs that rang through house. Then there was a scream, silence and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment below. thanks!


	3. Nightmares

Kat screamed as she fell on to the floor. Her arm felt like it was literally on fire. She pressed her hand against the would applying pressure. “fuck!” She screamed. Adena gasped as her eyes went wide, Kat had shot the first man dead, the second one was staring in shock. Adena turned her head towards the last standing man. Richard and Sutton immediately moved to help Kat with the wound. Richard picked her and carried her down the back hallway with Sutton following close behind. 

“W-we just wanted you- “ the man said fumbling over his words. Adena clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes as the other man dropped his gun, Adena held the gun up and shot him three times in the chest, each shot pushing her small frame back. She watched him drop to the ground as he took his last breath. He just shot is girlfriend. “oh my god.” Adena said as her eyes grew wide and her breathing grew uneven. ‘He just shot Kat!’ Adena thought to herself. 

She turned around about to head down the hall way when she caught a sight of red from the corner of her eye. She looked to where Kat was and saw there was a large pool of blood. She felt her knee’s tremble and her head began to feel a little light. Adena felt like she was about to pass out, she gripped the edge of the desk that was near her. She pulled her self together the best she could. She quickly hurried outside to the medical tent. “Adena!” She heard Kat yelling which made her feet move faster, she rushed out to the medical tent and saw that everyone had gathered around to see what was happening.

As Adena was rushing over she saw Alana comforting Ava near the back of the house, there were J Jacqueline and her husband Carle arguing about how the intruders even got into the base. Adena heard Kat scream and pushed past Richard, she saw Kat lying on cot as Rosalyn was carefully using the limited medical tools she had to extract the bullet from Kats arms. Adena sprinted at the sight and grabbed Kats hand interlocking their fingers. “Baby, I’m right here, I’m right here.” Adena said holding Kats right hand with both of hers, peppering kisses on it. “Fuck!” Kat screamed once again as Rosalyn removed another piece of the bullet. 

Adena held her hand lightly as Sutton was working as Rosalyn’s assistant. After and hour and about 30 minutes they had finally extracted the bullet from Kats arm and stopped the bleeding, although there was a lot of blood. Everywhere. “You’re do great my love.” Adena said wiping Kats forehead with the cool towel. Kat finally calmed her breathing and looked over at Adena. “Thank you.” She smiled lazily with slight chuckle. “God I can’t believe I got fucking shot.” Kat groaned as the burning sensation in her arm was placed with excruciating pain. She scrunched her face up and bit down on her lip roughly. “She’s going to need stitches.” Rosalyn stated to Adena as she readied her needle and thread. “If we don’t get started now there’s a major risk of it getting infected.” Adena nodded squeezing Kats hand.  
“Did you hear that baby?” Adena asked Kat as she nodded. She could see Kat’s nerves begin to work up ad she needed to find a way to calm her, to at least try to make Rosalyn’s Job easier. Rosalyn ordered Sutton to get Kat a shot of whatever alcohol they had because she sure was going to need it. “You ready Kat?” Rosalyn asked. Adena stayed next to Kat on the opposite side and stroked her cheek gently. 

Sutton came back with two glasses each with a shot of liquid courage in them. Kat nodded and Rosalyn helped her sit up on the cot and slowly put a pillow between her arm and body, she slowly got up and moved to a nearby chair the Sutton helped grab. 

Adena stayed by Kat’s arm the whole time, Rosalyn prepared the needle and thread and Kat took both shots of the alcohol. She scrunched her face up at the taste then let out a deep breath. She looked at Adena and held her hand tight. She bit down on the towel that was provided to her and closed her eyes. Okay.” Rosalyn said as she began the first stitch, the look on Kats face was horrid, she was crying as she bit down hard on the towel while letting out a muffled scream. They ran out of the medicine they used to numb, so Kat was going to have to sit through stitches and Adena hated it. 

Adena started singing softly in Kats ear to try and calm her, it was her favorite song and Kat would always sing it when she was nervous. “There was a time, that I was alone, no where to go and no place to call home,” Kat looked over at Adena and smiled as Rosalyn did another stitch, she bit the towel with another muffled scream and did took a deep breath. She looked with tears already running down her face. Even though they were already streaming down her face they were practically pouring out of her eyes now. “Lost boy, god you’re amazing?” Kat smiled.

Through all this lost boy has always been Kats haven. Through anything and everything, if she knew the lyrics and melody, she could get through anything. “Sing with me love.” Adena said as she squeezed Kats hand as she let out another scream. Kat was breathing heavily, she nodded and try her best to mutter up the lyrics. 

Adena nodded her head and smiled. She knew it kept Kat calm when she really needed it. Even though it wouldn’t do much help know, she could still try. She sung the whole song and even repeated it until the stitches where done. They took longer than they usually would because supplies were very limited. 

Rosalyn wrapped Kat’s arm up in a bandage. “It’s going to be sore of course, rest and take it as easy as possible.”

Kat nodded and thank Rosalyn, she was such a great help to the group and they were lucky to have her. Rosalyn moved to the separate tent that they kept Jane it, checking on her. Kat looked at Adena and pecked her lips softly. “Thank you so much baby.” Kat said looking into Adenas eyes. She couldn’t tell if they had gotten darker over time but every time she gazed into them is was like was mesmerized. 

Adena smiled gently and motioned over to Kats arm. “You know, you are probably going to have a scar.” Adena said raising her eyebrows with a slight smirk. 

“Oh yeah, you like that huh?” Kat chuckled and wiped her face with a towel. “It’s gunna’ be like super sexy.” Kat said wiggling her eyebrows. “Wow I can’t believe I just got fucking stitches.” Kat said looking at her arm than back Adena. “Yes,” Adena said letting out a soft breath. “This has been some night.”

“At least you are okay.” Adena said, “I was so afraid, it looked like you lost a lot of blood.” Adena said standing up and helping Kat up as well. “You know you’re going to have to take it very easy.” Adena said as they walked slowly but surely back into the house. “Yes, yes mom.” Kat said playfully rolling her eyes. 

They walked back into the house, Alex and Richard were removing the bodies and the blood was becoming yet another stain in the carpet. “We’re going to have put spike at the top of the barrier, or wire or .. something.” Alex said as he and Richard drug the bodies out the house. “Yeah, cause” Richard said grunting as he drag the other body, “Is ridiculous.” He continued. 

Kat sighed softly. “This is all getting so crazy, I honestly never imagined life like this.” Kat said as she turned and walked down the hall to there bedroom. “I don’t think any of us did.” Adena said, shrugging softly. “I wanted to have a huge wedding, a family, a house even.” Adena said running her fingers through her hair, its like all of her hopes and dreams slipped right through her fingers. 

“Lets get married.” Kat said seriously.

Adena chuckled lightly “Kat, what?” she said tilting her head a bed and settling down on the bed next to her girlfriend. 

“I’m serious Dena’, it might not be everything you hoped for but, could be something.” Kat said smiling a bit, “We could have it at night, light candles, invite. everyone here.” Kat chuckled and shrugged her shoulders softly. “I’m just saying, we could totally do it.”

Adena began to pepper Kats face with kisses “Kat Edison, the girl who use to be so afraid of any relationship wants to get married?” 

“A lot can change a girls mind when she has to worry about stepping on land mines, or getting chased by soldiers or you know, SHOT!.” Kat laughed softly as she pulled Adena a little closer to her and pressed her lips against Adena’s. Adena pulled away slightly and looked into Kats eyes. “I would love to marry you.” 

That night they both went to sleep Adena could hear screaming. 

She heard Kat screaming in particular and something was pulling her away. Adena couldn’t make out what the black figure was but she new it was something malicious. 

“Kat No! Kat! Let her go!” Adena tried run after them but she couldn’t move, it was like her feet were nailed to the floor. She broke crying as she reached out for her beloved Kat. She kept reaching but Kat only got pulled further away. 

Imagines of the man running from the soldiers started to flash across her mind, then she her gunshots and another scream, she saw blood.

“Adena, Adena baby.” Adena started to stir out of her sleep as Kat shook her lightly. She than quickly sat up and looked to the left of her, seeing a quite tired Kat. 

Adena felt that her face was wet, and that she had also been sweating. She than quickly grabbed Kat and pulled her close, she started to sob hysterically. “I-I-I thought I l-lost y-y-you,” 

“Sh, it was only a dream baby, I’m right here.” Kat said running her fingers through Adana’s hair. “I’m right here baby.” This isn’t the first time that Adena’s had a nightmare like this. Since the war they’ve been very frequent, and Kat completely understood. Things were hard out here, and they definitely were scary. 

She held Adena close under still her sobs quieted. She kissed the top of her for head and rubbed her back with her free arm. Or tried to at least. Her other hand continued to run its fingers through her hair. 

Adena let out a deep breath. She pulled away gently and looked at Kat. “I’m, I’m so sorry, it just seemed…” Adena looked down, slightly embarrassed “It just seemed so real.” She said as she felt Kat lift her chin. 

“Adena, babe , you don’t have to be sorry. Its nothing you can control. I understand okay? We’ve been through a lot.” Pecking her lips softly. 

Adena didn’t get much more sleep that night but made sure she said right underneath Kat’s embrace. She always loved being the little spoon, it relaxed her knowing that she had someone there, to hold her. 

The next morning, she woke up from hearing a bit of commotion in the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and sat up to see their bed room door open and the bed empty next to her. She did her morning routine with the little supplies they had and made her way to the kitchen, lazily tossing her Hijab over her hair, with some still visible. 

She walked in to the kitchen and saw cheerful faces. “oh my gosh! You got it to work!” Kat said smiling wide. Alana had finally gotten the work, and even made it battery powered. Alana had been working on it for weeks and even though she worked for companies like NASA and Chevy, things took a little longer these days. 

Sutton smiled “Finally! Hot food, and Hot water!” She said lifting her arms in the air. “Cause I could so use like a warm bubble bath you know? Ohh, if only we had those cute unicorn bath bombs, I swear I’d would be perfect for like the next 20 years.”

Alana smiled, “Thanks guys but I didn’t do it alone, little Ava here helped me out a lot, that’s a creative young mind.” She said smiling as she made ava blush. “Yeah cause, I’m really really smart, my teacher uses to say it all the time!” Ava said smiling wide. 

Adena was smiling, it wasn’t often you got to see this much happiness, due to last night she would have thought ever one would be a little gloomy. Adena was also super excited about the working stove, she agreed with Sutton. The boys hadn’t yet figured out the plumbing so being able to heat up some water and use it in the bath tub sounded like the perfect date night. 

She smiled and walked over to Kat, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. “Good morning my love.” Adena said smiling softly, kissing Kats shoulder and laying her cheek against her back. Adena always loved how Kat was taller than her. 

“Hey babe!” Kat said, she smiled and turned around slowly, making sure not to move the stitched arm to much. “I’m glad you’re up, I actually wanted to talk to you.” Kat said as she kissed Adana’s forehead.

“Oh really? About what?” Adena said furrowing her eyebrows as Kat walked them toward the front door and out to the side of the house. “Where are we going?” Adena asked slightly confused. Kat smiled as they reach the far end of the side of the house. Adena smiled wide. “Oh Kat.”

She looked down to the ground and saw two pieces of bread, two cups of orange juice, a flower in a glass of water along with some a few strawberries and a huge orange. “I love it.” She said sitting down, pulling Kat gently down with her. 

“Yeah, I tried my best, it’s not much but-“

“its perfect.” Adena said interrupting her as she picked up her piece of bread. “So, what did

“So, I wanna’ give you something.” Kat looking at Adena with the most serious face. “She dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out a closed fist. She opened her hand and reviled and small wooden ring. “I’d been getting Alex to help me make it for a couple of weeks now.” Kat said looking down at the ring, she looked up at Adena. “I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted to marry you Adena, in the world we live in now, it might not matter to anyone else, but it matter to me, you matter to me, you mean more to me than anything or anyone and its just some little stupid wooden ring but to me it-“ Kat was interrupted by a pair of lips being pressed against hers. The kiss was slowly and sensual, she could literally feel their lips fitting together like puzzles. Adena pulled away slowly and smile a toothy smile. 

She looked down at Kats hand and held out her own, she looked at Kat and waited. Kat giggled softly and slowly slid the wooden ring on Adena’s left ring finger. Adena felt her eyes well up with tears and felt them stream down her cheeks. “Baby, it isn’t a stupid little ring, its my ring, that you made me. Something so special could never be stupid.”

Kat laughed softly out of happiness, Adena was going to be her wife. The old Kat would have a ran away from something like this but not this Kat, not now. Never again. Adena was going to be Kat’s wife. “In these days love might not matter to most, but it does matter to me Kat,” She said smiling. “If we don’t have love than what do we have? I love you, and no fucking war is ever going to change, were going to have the perfect wedding and its going to fucking great. “Adena said smiling wide. 

Kat laughed, mainly because Adena never used English swear words and when she did it, Kat could never help but laugh “Woah, Sailor mouth Adena!” Kat teased biting her piece of bread. “Feeling bad ass I might say?” She smiled.

“I mean, my soon to be wife will have a soon to be scar, I have no choice but to ‘Bad ass.’” She laughed softly as they continued to eat. They both loved it when they could feel as if they were the only two in the world. No war, no bombs, no body else. Just Kat and Adena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter wasn't to much agsnt and thats ok, because beauties y'all got a big storm coming.  
> -  
> Again i do not proof read so you know!  
> -  
> Im also looking at about 5 to 7 more chapters to this book and than a epilogue.  
> -  
> So comment down below and leave kudos. they are vert encouraging, thanks!


	4. Barriers

A week had passed and everything was about a calm as it could be. They hadn’t been raided again and the garden that had even been trying to grow outback started even started to sprout Brussel sprouts and Potatoes. Everything was going okay expect one thing. 

Jane. 

Jane was only getting worse and Rosalyn told the group that she doesn’t think that Jane would last the rest of this week. This news was heartbreaking for everyone. Especially for Kat and Sutton. Kat still remembers the first day she met Jane. She was still working as an assistant at scarlet and wasn’t in the best mood when she walked into the closet. 

June 20, 2016.

“No mom, mom no you don’t need to come down here I’ll get you her autograph.” Kat chuckled as she walked off the elevator walking onto the floor that was known as scarlet. She walked past all the bulletin boards that had different things about makeup and self-love plastered on them. There was even one that had every magazine cover from scarlet ever produced.

Kat and an interview with Ariana Grande today for scarlets Instagram page and her mother was currently on the phone raving about the beloved popstar. Kat could see why her mom was so excited, she couldn’t hide that even she was a little excited too. She could have let one of the assistants take on the interview but she really wanted to conduct it herself. “Okay, okay mom, I promiseee I will get you her autograph.” Kat said as walked into the fashion closet. “Okay mom, love you. Bye.” Kat said making a kiss noise into phone, hanging up. 

She looked around for something to wear to the interview. The gold platform boots with the red leather jacket, or should she keep it simple with the loose jean jacket and the black pointed toe flats? She was in the middle of deciding when someone walked into the fashion closet. Kat quickly turned to face the person and she saw a petite women with red swollen eyes and a tear stained face. 

“O-oh im sorry, I’ll go.” The shorter women said as she was about to exit the closet. 

“Hey no it’s fine, I mean I’ll leave if you want me too, you need the closet more than me obviously.” Kat said with a smile, she didn’t want to be all up in this girls business but she couldn’t help but ask. “you okay?”   
The shorter women sat down on the floor next to a rack of shoes. She let out a deep breath and shrugged softly, look at the pair of a gold platform boots Kat was looking at earlier. “Wow these are amazing.” Jane stated getting a bit distracted. 

“Ikr.” Kat said speaking in her social media language. “They’re so fabu.” She said as she plopped on the floor next to the girl. “I’m Kat.” The curly hair women said she extended her hand. “I know, social media director right?” the girl said as she shook her hand. “Mhm, correcto,”Kat chuckled softly as she rolled her r’s making the other women smile. “I’m Jane, current assistant to Nova but aspiring writer.” 

They sat in the fashion closet and talked for about an hour. Kat found out the reason Jane had been crying was because Janes boyfriend had broken up with her over text a few minutes before walking into the closet. “Oh, what an ass hole.” Kat said scrunching her face up, she wasn’t the best at relationships but she knew text was one shitty way to break up. 

They spent about 30 more minutes planning way’s to take revenge on her ex, many of which were just plain hilarious. “Oh, here another one, how about we like sneak into his apartment and while he’s sleeping we could put like a small coffee table over his head and we could blare like 4 air horns, and when he wakes up he’ll bash his head straight into the bottom off the table.” Kat said nodding while she laughed softly. 

“Are you even serious right now?” Jane said laughing while shaking her head. “Oh yeah, completely serious.” Kat said as the alarm on her phone went off. “Oh, Ariana Grande interview, gotta go. Catch ya later?” Kat said as she slipped on the leather jacket with the gold platform ankle boots. “Same time tomorrow.” Jane said smiling.

Since then they had been best friends, they both had already known Sutton coincidently. They had just grown closer and closer of the years. They were sisters, three peas in a pod. 

Current Day, July 2022. 

“You should all go say your goodbye’s.” Dr.Rosalyn told everyone. The Jacqueline called a house meeting to talk about the status of Jane and her health. Rosalyn spoke most of the time telling the group that she had done all she could do for Jane and that everyone should prepare for the worst. She wouldn’t make it through the night. 

Sutton broke completely down by the end of the meeting and Kat tried to stay strong for her. She comforted her but by the time she was back in her room she couldn’t help but fall to her knees and sob hysterically. She was crying and she couldn’t stop, nothing could stop the pain she was feeling. 

Kat heard the door open and she turned around and saw Adena. She was wearing a red and blacked stripped Hijab with a baggy black shirt along with jean shorts. Nothing special but Adena could make anything look amazing. “Oh, joon.” Adena lowering herself to her knees and wrapping her small arms around Kat.

Adena had eyes had begun to well up at the sight of Kat crying on the floor. Adena wasn’t best friends with Jane but she can say that two of them had grown close over the years. They could have heart to heart talks and always joked around. She hadn’t noticed that tears were streaming down her face as Kat turned into Adena and wrapped her arms around her abdomen pulling her closer. Kat really need to be held right now. 

Adena wiped her tears quickly, she squeezed Kat gently, mumbling love words in Persian that Kat had learned over the years. She told Kat that everything would be ok, that they’d get better over time. She told Kat that it would always heart but the pain numbs. She let Kat know from her own experiences that when Jane did pass, she would eventually learn not to miss her by thinking about the sad times but instead she’d be able to think about all the positive times and she would be able to smile about her thoughts of Jane. 

It was about 11 at night when Kat said her goodbye to Jane. They chatted softly about all the great times they had, and about when they first met in the fashion closet. They talked about the times Jane was there when Kat needed her the most, and the times when they went to hell and back, together. Always together. Adena had been right by Kats time the whole time, holding her hand dearly. 

That night, Jane did pass. 

That night Adena could see some of the sparkle drift from Kat’s eyes. 

That night Kat lost a best friend, she lost a sister. 

That night Adena couldn’t find Kat anywhere, she looked in all the bedrooms and all the bathrooms and even in that basement everyone was afraid to go in. She began to search outside of the house and around the inside perimeter of the barrier. Alex and Richard had done a good job at adding spikes to the top of the barrier. It practically made it impossible for anyone to enter. 

Still no Kat. 

Adena took a chance and decided to search the outside perimeter of the base in her pursuit to find Kat. She readied her gun, going outside at this time of night was very dangerous. Anything could happen when it was dark outside. Adena grabbed her flashlight opening the Gate door to the barrier, leaving it unnoticeably cracked. 

Adena check the outside perimeter of the gat and there she was. Kat, sitting on the ground looking up at the sky.

“Kat? “ Adena said slowly sitting beside her. “You know it’s very dangerous out here at this time of night.” Adena spoke as she crossed her legs, looking over at Kat. 

“Yeah, um, I, I don’t care at this point Adena.” Kat said as she continued to look up, not even glancing at Adena. “Kat, I know – “

“No, Adena you don’t know.” Kat said shaking her head. “You don’t know anything,” she said speaking louder and more aggressively. “I don’t even wanna talk right now, can you leave?” Adena was taken aback. She had seen this side of Kat that put her barriers back up, the side of Kat the shut Adena out on the other side of them. 

Adena furrowed her eyebrows a bit, “Okay, I’m here for you-“

“No, no, no Adena.” Kat said standing up “I don’t need you here for me, I don’t need you comfort, I don’t need anything from you!” Kat said throwing her hands in the air, she was speaking so loud it was almost a yelling tone. “Just leave me alone.” She said her as her voice broke, she looked at Adena not realizing what she had done, turned on her heel and left. 

Adena was shocked, stunned. She didn’t know what to say or what to do. Should she chase after her? Or give her some space? Most of all she was hurt. She know she should be, because she knows what Kat is going through. She shouldn’t be hurt but she was. 

Along time ago Kat and Adena made a promise to each other that they could go through everything together and right now it had seemed that Kat was breaking that promise. 

That night Adena slept in their bedroom while Kat slept in the living room. It was the loneliest night either one of them had in a while. Adena couldn’t get a wink of sleep, knowing how Kat was feeling. She was also afraid of having another nightmare, and she couldn’t go through that without Kat by her side. 

The rose and everyone was back to the hustle and bustle of their daily life. Adena got up, did her morning routine and walked into the living in search of Kat, having no luck finding her. She’d finally given up and decided to let Kat have as much space as she needed. She also hadn’t felt like practically being yelled at again.

Adena went outside to check on the garden in the back of the house near the fence. She bent down onto her knees and carefully examined the vegetables. She had been trying to do anything to distract herself from the hurt feeling she had inside. She smiled softly as the vegetables were blooming beautiful. 

In the back of the garden she had also spotted a small purple flower. She was about pick it as she felt a small tap on her back. She jumped slightly and turned around, putting her hand on her chest. She saw Kat standing over her with red puffy eyes, she must have been crying all night. Adena looked at Kat with a longing face, she stood up slowly and looked at Kat. Brown eyes staring into brown eyes. 

Adena was the first to speak. “We’re supposed to go through this together.” She grabbed Kats hand. “I know, I know I didn’t lose her life you did, but Eshgham you know I hate it when you shut me out.”

Kat looked down that their joined hands, she brought Adena’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently. “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to say what I said or do what I did I just.” Kat felt her self-getting worked up as she spoke, with her regretful feeling of saying what she said to Adena and the pain of the loss of one of her best friends, she didn’t know how to keep her emotions intact.

Adena ran her fingers through Kats curls slowly, she began to lower herself to ground pulling Kat with her. “I know baby, I know.” Adena said. “You just cannot forget what we promised, when your emotions are high, you have to find your ways to come down and talk about them.” She pecked Kats lips. 

“You sound like my shrink parents.” Kat chuckled softly making Adena chuckle as well. They had all lost people they loved, parents, brothers, sisters. In this world loss is guaranteed, but it’s how you deal with is what matters. 

Kat wiped a few more stray tears as she began sharing some of the memories she had of Jane with Adena, hoping it would lessen the weight she felt in her chest. 

And it did for a little. Kat new that weight was always going to be there, but she remember what Adena said about it getting light and light over time.

They both began to make their way back into the house when they heard someone pounding on the doors of their barrier. 

“Help, please help us!” They heard someone cry. 

“they’re coming!” 

Kat and Adena both looked at each other with baffled looks, who was coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors!   
> -  
>  I love feedback, it keeps me going!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes! I didn't check for them. Hope you like it! Comments are welcomed.


End file.
